Genkins
Genkins is an A.I. and a member of both the Cosmic Powers and Agents of Chrovos. The son of Atlus Arcadium Rex and Kalirama, he is known as a trickster amongst his "family" for his tendency to play tricks and games. He first appears in The Shisno, and serves as one of the main antagonists in The Shisno Paradox alongside the rest of the Agents of Chrovos. Overview Like the rest of the Cosmic Powers, Genkins was originally created and enslaved by Chrovos but later rebelled and locked him away in a labyrinth. Genkins is depicted as insane, a liar, and a trickster, who grew bored of his mundane life of manipulating other species by posing as a god and thirsted to become one for real. He sought this by secretly rejoining with Chrovos once again who promised him such power in exchange for manipulating the actions of the Reds and Blues during The Pizza Quest and ensuring they create a Time Paradox so they would free Chrovos. Due to being a monitor, Genkins can change his appearance at will through the use of holograms and utilises this to manipulate the Reds and Blues and influence several events, including posing as one of Jax's Film Crew to worsen Washington's mental condition by manipulating him into witnessing his injury repeatedly, triggering his PTSD. After the Reds and Blues unintentionally succeed in causing a time paradox, freeing Chrovos and destroying reality, replacing it with an alternate one, Genkins poses as Church to manipulate them further. Role in Plot Like the rest of the Cosmic Powers, Genkins was created at some point in the distant past by Chrovos as part of an unknown, galaxy-spanning project. When the Cosmic Powers rebelled against Chrovos, Burnstorm built a labyrinth and treadmill inside a black hole near Starseeds; Genkins tricked Chrovos into stepping onto the treadmill, effectively imprisoning him. In the premiere of The Shisno Paradox, when Muggins returns to Starseeds to inform the Cosmic Powers of the Pizza Quest, Genkins briefly appears driving a golf ball into the black hole; he jokingly tells Muggins not to run. He is later present when the Cosmic Powers gather to discuss the Reds and Blues' time traveling. When Atlus suggests that the Fates may have been silenced by a traitor in their midst, Genkins states that it was him, but Atlus dismisses this as another trick. Later on, as Washington wanders through the production of Jax Jonez's film, a disguised Genkins, in a gray version of his armor and speaking without his English accent, drags him to one of the sets where the re-enactment of Wash's neck injury will be filmed. Genkins later appears with Atlus, Kalirama, and Burnstorm when Huggins asks them to give the Reds and Blues an audience and comes with them to meet with Grif, Tucker and Sister on neutral ground. He is also present when the rest of the Reds and Blues come to Starseeds in person, where he introduces himself (and spoils Donut's betrayal of the group in the next episode), and while the Cosmic Powers explain their history and the mission to stop Chrovos. He also lightheartedly remarks on the "gods"' true nature as A.I., but is distraught when Atlus takes his golf club and gives it to Caboose. Later, after learning that the Reds and Blues are going to abandon the mission and instead travel in time again to save Washington, Huggins rushes to inform the Cosmic Powers, but she is stopped by Genkins for "running". He reveals that he is, in fact, the traitor, killing Huggins with a miniature black hole and preventing her from warning Atlus. He then returns to the rest of the Cosmic Powers and listens to Muggins' eulogy for Huggins, before the Fates return to prophesize the imminent end of the universe. In the past, Grif is lured by a smell of pizza in the Underwater Lair to a room where Genkins is keeping a pepperoni pie. He figures out Genkins is the one who erased pizza from history and set the Reds and Blues up. Genkins reveals the only reason why he did it all was because he was bored and wants to become a real god rather than a poser, so he can make the universe more interesting and weirder. Chrovos offered him this power in exchange for working for him. Grif reveals he was stalling so his friends could succeed in saving Wash but is shocked when Genkins reveals he doesn't want to stop them. If they save Wash, it will create a Time Paradox. Grif leaves in panic, but is unable to stop the paradox from happening. After the paradox, Genkins (using the same voice from when he appeared to Wash) is seen as the replacement Church in a re-enactment of Blood Gulch. Trivia *Genkins' armor consists of a CQB helmet, like that worn by Georgia and Jenkins, and Achilles body armor, like Atlus'. His primary "weapon" is the 7 Wood golf club. *Writer/director Joe Nicolosi confirmed during the premiere stream of The Shisno that Genkins was not Agent Georgia, but that he was someone else from "way back." **His name is a reference to Jenkins, a green-armored Blue Team soldier first revealed in the Ruby Slippers ending of Why Were We Here? and later mentioned in Why They're Here. *Genkins' nature alludes to the "trickster" figure present in many ancient mythologies who could be good or bad, and usually played tricks on mortals or other gods. His accent and personality appear to be loosely based on the Marvel Comics interpretation of Loki from Norse Mythology. *Genkins' actual familial relations to his "parents" are uncertain, as, like them, he is an Artificial Intelligence created by Chrovos. It is possible that this relationship is only simulated in order to more closely resemble mythological pantheons, as the Cosmic Powers were programmed to do. References Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Cosmic Powers Category:AI Category:Antagonists